


To The Sewer

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Jedward, Music RPF, X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jedward go to the sewer.





	To The Sewer

It was another sunny day in Ireland, and Irish Eurovision entrants Jedward were jumping around happily as usual. Bouncing around happy as can be. But then suddenly they walked over the road and suddenly the man hole cover under them slipped out because they were jumping around so much and it slipped it out and Jedward fell into the sewer.  
"Uh oh," John said, "Looks like we're in a bit of trouble now."  
"Haha, yeah," Edward laughed.  
Suddenly a giant rat popped up behind them.  
"I am the king of rats," said the rat, "And now you are our prisoners! You must perform for my rat kingdom and keep them entertained every day, how about that?"  
"Yeah sure," Edward said, "I'm up for that."  
"Hey wait a second," John said, "We can't just leave our lives behind to perform for rats in a sewer."  
"Sure we can," Edward said.  
"Yes you can," said the king rat, "You two are going to be the most famous celebrities in all of rat kingdom! Think of it- real musical human celebrities here! What a novelty!"  
And so Jedward accepted the offer of the king rat and became the two most famous celebrities in the rat kingdom, performing for rats and humans alike. They even got to go to Eurovision for Ireland once again, this time with King Rat helping them too.  
The End.


End file.
